1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid discharging apparatus which discharges a liquid.
2. Description of the Related Art
An ink-jet head which discharges ink (liquid) on to a paper or the like is an example of a printing apparatus (ink discharging apparatus) which prints on a printing medium such as a paper. There are various types of such ink-jet heads, such as an ink-jet head which is provided with a channel unit including a plurality of ink channels such as a pressure chamber communicating with a nozzle, and a piezoelectric actuator unit which applies pressure to ink in the pressure chamber (refer to FIG. 1 of U.S. Pat. No. 6,926,382 (corresponds to FIG. 1 of Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2003-326712)). A normal piezoelectric actuator unit includes a plurality of individual electrodes corresponding to each of pressure chambers communicating with the nozzles, a common electrode facing the individual electrodes, and a piezoelectric layer made of lead zirconate titanate (PZT) which is sandwiched between the individual electrode and the common electrode. Further, when a drive voltage is supplied to a desired individual electrode, an electric field is generated in a part of the piezoelectric layer sandwiched between the individual electrode and the common electrode, and the piezoelectric layer is partially deformed. As the piezoelectric layer is deformed, a pressure is applied to the ink in the pressure chamber, and the ink is discharged from a nozzle communicating with the pressure chamber.